Secret Santa
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: C'est Noel à la tour Stark ! Tout le monde est prêt à faire la fête et les vieux griefs sont mis au placard pour passer une soirée inoubliable. Il ne serait donc pas étonnant que quelques révélations s'invitent elles aussi autour du sapin... [Légers Spoilers Thor 2]


_Hello everybody ! _

_Joyeuses fêtes à tous, et avec quelques minutes de retard malheureusement, **Joyeux Noel** ! _  
_Je devais normalement poster cet écrit dans la journée mais notre cher serveur Fanfiction ne voulait ni que je poste ni que je reviewe quoi que ce soit, le serveur devait être trop chargé en ce 25 décembre... _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, voilà donc un petit OS que j'ai écrit aujourd'hui (enfin hier techniquement) pour Noel, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est parti d'un rêve que j'ai eu la nuit dernière et que j'ai mis sur papier en me réveillant._

_C'est totalement délirant, OOC même, Fluffy à souhait. Vous seriez susceptibles de finir englués dans de la guimauve à la fin de cette lecture !_  
_Ne vous attendez donc pas à un écrit philosophique, du moins pas cette fois ^^_

_[Légers spoilers Thor 2 & Ironman 3] (Sérieusement, qui ne les a pas encore vus?! xD)_

* * *

En cette soirée festive, tous étaient réunis là où tout avait commencé pour leur équipe hors du commun. Cinq ans déjà s'étaient écoulés depuis l'attaque des Chitauris à New York, quatre depuis la destruction de la villa Stark à Malibu et de l'attaque de Malekith à Greenwitch. Bien des pages s'étaient tournées depuis, en témoignait la présence de Loki en bout de table, souriant discrètement aux blagues de son frère aîné.

Lorsque Thor était revenu sur Terre après la mort de sa mère et la capture de l'Ether, il savait que Loki régnait sur Asgard. il en avait informé ses amis et le Shield, qui avaient failli faire une crise cardiaque, et leur avait sommé d'attendre une année pour laisser à Loki le temps de prouver qu'il était un bon Roi, ce dont il était lui-même intimement persuadé. Et c'était bien sûr ce qui était arrivé. Un an plus tard précisément, Thor remettait les pieds sur Asgard pour confronter son frère. S'en était suivie une longue discussion, et Loki avait accepté de se soumettre à un interrogatoire du Shield qui avait été contraint et forcé de reconnaître les changements chez le Dieu.

Après avoir prouvé que malgré sa haine contre son frère ainé il était sous l'emprise du Tesseract et rendu complètement fou par les tortures de Thanos, la rédemption de la part des Avengers avait été longue mais petit à petit ils avaient accepté d'ouvrir leur vie au Roi d'Asgard. La présence de Loki à leurs côtés pendant de nombreuses batailles avait bien entendu favorisé l'acceptation de la part du Shield. Et comme l'avait souligné à maintes reprises Tony Stark qui avait été le premier à soutenir le Dieu de la malice, quasiment tous les Avengers avaient eu un passé meurtrier et leurs mains n'avaient jamais étés blanches comme neige.

« Loki, tu ne pourrais pas jeter un sort sur le sapin de Noel ? » Soupira Natasha en s'asseyant à table en même temps que tout le monde. « Que si quelqu'un s'approche des cadeaux il se retrouve éjecté ou je ne sais quelle charmante attention ? »

Cette demande fit rire le Dieu de la malice qui planta sa fourchette dans la viande.

« Si tu veux j'ai mon taser ! » Intervint Darcy qui se trouvait elle aussi en bout de table, face au Roi d'Asgard. « Et c'est plutôt efficace… N'est-ce pas Thor ? »

« Je ne peux que douloureusement confirmer ! » Sourit le blond en passant une main autour de la taille de celle qui était à présent sa femme, Jane Foster, assise à côté de lui. « Darcy est impitoyable ! »

« Oh mon frère » sourit malicieusement Loki en s'installant confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise. « J'ai toujours su que les femmes te perdraient, mais je n'avais jamais imaginé cela de cette façon. »

C'est dans un premier éclat de rire à cette phrase habilement placée par le Dieu à la langue d'argent que commença le repas, les convives discutant joyeusement comme de vieux amis ne s'étant pas vus depuis longtemps.

Ils étaient assez rarement séparés maintenant que Fury avait trouvé la combinaison de choc contre les super vilains, mais c'était toujours un plaisir de se trouver tous ensemble surtout pour les fêtes. Loki était très pris par son rôle de Roi et même s'il déléguait à certaines occasions son trône à une personne de confiance, il ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour son royaume qui avait mis du temps à se remettre de l'attaque des Elfes noirs.

« Ami Tony ton dîner n'a rien à envier aux banquets d'Asgard » confia Thor en finissant sa deuxième assiette, repus.

« Merci Point Break mais ce n'est pas réellement moi qui l'ait confectionné, ou du moins je n'aurais jamais réussi sans l'assistance constante de Pepper » Fit le génie en souriant à sa fiancée.

Pepper avait décidé puisque tout le monde serait présent cette année, y compris Jane Darcy et les Asgardiens, qu'il fallait faire le dîner et non le commander comme les autres années. Chacun s'était mis à la pâte sous les ordres de la jeune PDG de Stark Industries, et il fallait avouer que le résultat était grandiose.

« Je trouve que je dirige pas mal une équipe » fit remarquer Pepper en faisant un clin d'œil à Natasha.

« Vu comme tu as géré Tony ces dernières années je ne peux qu'approuver » répondit cette dernière innocemment, se servant une coupe de champagne.

Après de multiples désaccords et des explications tardives il s'était avéré que les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient à merveille. Elles étaient aussi très proches de Darcy et de Jane même si cette dernière passait moins de temps avec elles, se consacrant à ses recherches épaulée par Tony et Bruce.

« Gérer c'est un bien grand mot » Grogna Tony. « Je ne me rappelle pas être celui qui fait le plus de cachoteries dans cette tour… »

La tour Stark était devenue un réel quartier général et l'ambiance bon enfant combinée à l'amitié forte qui liait chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce avaient fini par avoir raison de tous et ils avaient élus domicile constant dans le bâtiment. Chacun possédait son étage et ainsi les couples avaient aussi leur intimité propre bien qu'ils passent la plupart de leurs temps à l'étage commun ou en mission.

« C'est simplement que tu as des arguments convaincants Pepper » taquina Bruce en tirant puérilement la langue à son meilleur ami.

« Je croyais que tu allais être de mon côté, toi ! » Geignit le génie dans un ton dramatique.

Rhodes explosa de rire.

« Je plussoie Bruce. C'était trop intéressé depuis le début Tony, avoue le. »

Tony ouvrit la bouche, faussement choqué des insinuations de ses deux meilleurs amis tandis que le soldat ricanait. Rhodey était revenu de mission quelques mois auparavant et était passé voir son ami de toujours lorsqu'il avait rencontré en due et bonne forme chacun des Avengers. Il s'était aussitôt lié d'amitié avec eux, et plus précisément avec Steve avec lequel il avait discuté de longues heures de soldat à soldat.

« Quoi qu'il en soit et même si ce que vous insinuez est vrai, elle n'a pas cédé » fit remarquer Tony. « J'ai mis presque treize ans à l'avoir ! »

Ce fut au tour de Pepper de ricaner sournoisement, visiblement très fière d'elle.

« Treize ans pour te rendre compte que tu n'étais pas qu'un gamin égoïste et sans cœur mais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien qui méritait mieux que ce que t'infligeais » Fit remarquer Rhodes plus sérieusement, portant sa fourchette à sa bouche.

Un petit silence fit place à la phrase de Rhodes et ce fut Clint qui le brisa.

« Trop de philosophie pour moi ce soir » intervint-t-il en buvant d'un coup sec son verre de vin, s'attirant un rire de la part de ses amis.

« Clint va encore finir bourré » fit remarquer Steve avec un sourire.

L'habituel très timide Steve Rodgers s'était transformé en ces cinq ans sous les yeux étonnés et fiers de ses amis. A présent il était bien plus sûr de lui et s'était habitué au monde qui l'entourait, même s'il restait un soldat dans l'âme il n'hésitait pas à dire à Fury lorsque celui-ci allait trop loin en tant que porte-parole des Avengers. Après une discussion plus que nécessaire avec Stark il s'était avéré que les deux hommes n'étaient pas si différents mais n'avaient simplement pas la même façon d'agir, et au fil du temps ils étaient devenus de vrais amis.

« Laisse le boire » intervint Tony avec un grand sourire, « Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi ! »

Natasha envoya un bout de pain en direction de la tête des deux leaders qui tentèrent de l'esquiver, sans succès.

« Attention, quand une veuve noire défend son compagnon ça ne peut qu'être mauvais pour nous » fit remarquer Stark avec un clin d'œil à Rogers qui souriait de toutes ses dents, se massant le front où trônait à présent une petite marque rouge.

Comme quoi même un bout de pain pouvait être une arme dangereusement effrayante dans les mains de cette femme.

« Crois-tu qu'elle oserait attenter à la vie de Captain America ? » osa Steve avec un air de défi qui ne lui serait jamais passé par la tête il y a cinq ans de cela.

La rousse tentait par tous les moyens de cacher son amusement en gardant son masque impénétrable mais c'était avec une grande peine que remarquèrent les deux acolytes. Aussi elle tenta par une phrase menaçante dont elle avait le secret de les effrayer.

« La belle affaire, que vous soyez Iron Man, Captain America ou le président des Etats-Unis je vous arracherait les yeux à l'aide d'une cuillère à café si vous m'appelez encore une fois veuve noire. »

Tony pouffa, se tournant vers sa compagne pour du soutien amplement nécessaire.

« Tu me défendrais Pepper, pas vrai ? »

Cette dernière haussa les épaules en finissant à son tour sa coupe de champagne.

« Désolée chéri, la solidarité féminine, tu sais ce que c'est… »

Tous explosèrent de rire une nouvelle fois devant la bouille renfrognée de leur ami qui grommela dans sa barbe tel un enfant de cinq ans. Pour avoir côtoyé le couple pendant des années ils avaient appris à reconnaître et s'amuser de leurs petites joutes verbales toujours aussi fréquentes. Ils étaient tous les deux très unis et aucun ne doutait que les évènements avec le Mandarin n'avait fait que les rapprocher, c'est pourquoi ils ne s'étonnaient plus de trouver le couple à s'embrasser tendrement au détour d'un couloir ou pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre devant un film sur le canapé de la salle commune.

S'il avait été en premier lieu difficile d'imaginer Tony Stark en couple, c'était à présent impossible de l'imaginer sans sa moitié.

« Je vois que tout le monde est contre moi » se plaignit une nouvelle fois le génie.

« Allons Stark, pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi » Fit Loki en prenant part pour la première fois à la discussion générale.

Le Dieu malgré sa rédemption restait toujours aussi effacé. S'il faisait des blagues au même titre que Stark et adorait jouer des farces à tout le monde, il n'en était pas moins affreusement discret.

« Ah Rodolphe, quelle solidarité de ta part, ça me touche beaucoup. Mais dis-moi tu dois te sentir dans ton élément à Noel ? » le taquina Tony en souriant de nouveau de toutes ses dents, imitant de ses deux mains les cerfs des rênes du père Noel.

Loki secoua la tête, ne cachant pas son amusement ni la sensation de bien-être qui le prenait depuis qu'il était entré dans cette tour pour fêter ce jour spécial aux yeux des Midgardiens.

« C'était étonnant que tu ne me sortes pas une blague là-dessus vu les circonstances je dois dire, » commença-t-il en buvant soigneusement une gorgée de son champagne, appréciant les bulles du liquide. « Mais dois-je te rappeler que c'est moi à présent qui garde les cadeaux ? Il serait fâcheux que tu ne puisses y accéder… pas vrai ? »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire mystérieux et sadique dont lui seul avait le secret et qui avait toujours autant d'effet face à la petite bande de super héros. Thor ricana, heureux que son frère se sente à l'aise ce soir et Darcy eut un sourire amusé, ses yeux brillants tournés vers l'expression impénétrable du Dieu de la malice.

« Eh, non, les cadeaux ne doivent pas devenir un moyen de pression, c'est injuste ! » S'écria Tony, scandalisé.

« Il est 23h57 Tony, il n'y a plus que trois minutes à attendre » la taquina encore une fois le Roi d'Asgard.

Tous suivaient l'échange avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il était rare que Tony ne finisse pas en victime des farces de Loki lorsqu'ils étaient tous réunis et cette fois-ci n'échappait pas à la règle pour leur plus grand bonheur.

« Tu sais que techniquement si tu ne nous laisse pas approcher des cadeaux tu n'auras pas les tiens non plus » fit remarquer Darcy avec une petite lueur taquine dans les yeux, ne quittant pas le Dieu du regard.

Ce dernier plissa les paupières, intrigué par sa répartie.

« Mais Miss Lewis, qui vous dit qu'il y a aura des présents à mon nom ? » Demanda-t-il en utilisant un ton langoureux pour prononcer son nom, lui tirant un frisson.

« Oh mais je vous l'assure mon Roi » répondit-elle, taquine.

Les Avengers regardaient l'échange avec une surprise non feinte. Depuis quand Darcy était-elle si aguicheuse ? Et depuis quand Loki avait une voix si divinement sexuelle ? C'était atrocement dérangeant et amusant de voir ces deux-là profiter de l'esprit de Noel pour se chauffer à blanc, eux qui étaient d'habitude si réservés.

« Heu si ça ne vous dérange pas les amoureux, il est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux » intervint Jane pour taquiner ses amis, coupant court à cette séance de matage intempestif.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Tony pour sautaer sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers le sapin. Prudent il se stoppa néanmoins à une distance raisonnable, voulant s'assurer préalablement qu'il ne risquait rien.

« Loki ? »

« Il n'y a pas de sort Stark » répondit ce dernier sans quitter Darcy des yeux.

« Je le savais ! »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, tous se levèrent pour aller s'asseoir autour du sapin.

« Il nous faut une main innocente pour distribuer les cadeaux » fit remarquer Tony en regardant ses amis.

« Je peux le faire ? » proposa Pepper avec un sourire angélique.

Natasha ricana.

« On a dit innocente Pepper, pas pervertie jusqu'à l'os… »

Cette remarque fit rougir la jeune femme et rire ses amis.

« Y'a-t-il seulement quelqu'un de pur et innocent dans cette pièce ? » Soupira Barton qui voyait avec désespoir la remise des cadeaux s'éterniser.

Il voulait savoir si Stark lui avait réellement confectionné ces nouvelles flèches dont il lui avait parlé, nom de Dieu !

« Moi j'en vois un… » fit sournoisement Loki qui les avait rejoints en se tournant vers Steve qui tentait vainement de se cacher derrière Rhodey.

Tony eut une exclamation de joie.

« Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui le dit… allez Cap, debout ! »

« Peut-on savoir pourquoi les conversations finissent toujours par tourner autour de ma sexualité ? » Se lamenta ce dernier en se levant, visiblement gêné à la vue de ses joues rouges vif.

Ses collègues avaient pour habitude de taquiner tout le monde et quand venait son tour il pouvait être sûr et certain que cela tournerait autour de sa virginité. Etais-ce sa faute s'il attendait la bonne personne ? Il voulait aimer comme Tony aimait Pepper, il voulait être complice avec sa partenaire comme Clint l'était avec Natasha, et ce n'était pas avec la première venue qu'il pourrait trouver cela.

« En attendant ça nous arrange bien pour les cadeaux » fit remarquer Bruce.

Steve ne prit même pas la peine de répondre alors qu'il se penchait pour s'emparer du premier paquet. Bientôt le dessous du sapin se vida lentement et tous ouvraient leurs cadeaux dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

« Tony je t'aime ! » s'exclama Clint alors qu'il tirait une de ses nouvelles flèches spécialement conçues pour bifurquer quand le faucon en aurait l'envie.

« Mais où as-tu réussi à trouver une poupée de Hulk ? » s'étonna Bruce dans le même temps en jetant un regard amusé à son ami.

Le génie ricana à l'air réjoui et étonnés de ses amis. Il avait toujours détesté Noel, mais depuis qu'il le fêtait avec ses amis il s'était surpris à aimer la fête et à surtout adorer confectionner ou chercher des cadeaux à tout le monde. Il passait énormément de temps à trouver ou créer le cadeau parfait pour tous, s'y prenant parfois en Septembre pour être sûr d'avoir le temps et l'occasion de le faire sans se faire prendre par les concernés.

Depuis que ses amis avaient investi sa tour il s'était retrouvé entouré de gens qui l'aimaient pour ce qu'il était et non pour son nom et son génie. Et c'était tout ce dont il avait jamais eu besoin, pour eux il n'était pas Tony Stark mais juste Tony, l'ami parfois un peu trop déluré mais plein de bonnes intentions.

« Puis-je savoir ce que c'est ? » Demanda soudain Loki en sortant un bandeau étrange de son paquet.

« Je ne pouvais pas ne pas t'offrir ça Rodolphe » s'amusa Stark en lui prenant des mains, posant le serre tête sur les cheveux onyx du Dieu.

Il y eut un léger silence avant que tout le monde n'explose de rire, Thor en premier.

« Tu es magnifique ainsi mon frère » fit-il remarquer, les larmes aux yeux tant la vision était drôle.

« Je vois, Stark. Je parie que c'était nécessaire pas vrai ? » marmonna Loki qui était beaucoup plus amusé que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître sous son masque.

« Voyons Rodolphe, n'es-tu pas sublime ainsi ? » demanda Tony en s'approchant de lui pour lui montrer la photo qu'il venait de prendre avec son Starkphone.

Le bandeau noir était orné de magnifique bois de rennes eux-mêmes sertis d'un grelot et Loki secoua la tête pour les faire tinter sous le regard rayonnant de son frère ainé.  
Il se surprit à adorer ce regard qu'il n'avait jamais réellement vu à part lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes enfants. Avant l'exil de Thor il n'existait quasiment pas aux yeux de ce dernier, à New York il n'avait fait que le haïr à raison mais à présent le Dieu du tonnerre était heureux que son frère ait trouvé une place auprès de lui dans ce monde qu'il adorait tant.

« Je préfère mes cornes à vrai dire » confia le Dieu de la malice avec un rictus, « mais je dois avouer que cet ornement me sied à merveille ».

Le sourire touché de Tony fut la meilleure récompense qu'il aurait pu offrir en retour. Il n'avait pas de cadeaux à distribuer, les Asgardiens ne fêtant pas cette étrange journée de nativité il était arrivé à la tour Stark les mains vides contrairement à Thor qui vivait sur terre depuis quelques années et qui s'était habitué à la tradition.

« Il y a encore un paquet pour Loki » fit remarquer Steve en fronçant les sourcils.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'intéressé lorsqu'il prit le paquet et commença lentement à le déballer. Lorsqu'enfin le papier cadeau tomba sans bruits sur le sol, il se figea. Dans ses mains se trouvait un ours en peluche qui portait un bonnet de Noel et une écharpe assortie, cependant contrairement à tout autre ours de son espèce ce dernier était bleu et ses yeux avaient été remplacés par deux perles rouges bordeaux. Le visage de Loki se figea et il releva les yeux vers Thor lorsqu'une voix le héla.

« C'est de ma part » fit Darcy en souriant.

Cette fois ce fut de l'incompréhension qui se dessina sur le visage du Roi d'Asgard.

« Pourquoi est-il bleu ? » Demanda finalement Rhodes alors que la question brûlait les lèvres de tous les convives.

Loki fixa Darcy sans réelle expression, attendant son explication quelle qu'elle soit. Il aurait pu exprimer sa rage, son dégoût ou même son incompréhension envers ce cadeau mais il attendait lui aussi de trouver le sens à ce geste.

« J'aime le bleu » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Puis elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux émeraude de Loki.

« Ca a toujours été ma couleur préférée. »

Si les Avengers ne comprenaient pas cet échange silencieux entre Loki et la jeune femme, Thor eut un sourire presque infime alors que sa main se serrait sur celle de Jane et qu'il lui lançait un regard empli d'amour.

* * *

La soirée s'était achevée dans la bonne humeur dans laquelle elle avait commencée et c'est aux alentours de trois heures du matin que chacun rejoignit ses appartements. Loki récupéra ses cadeaux sur le canapé avant de saluer les deux seules personnes restantes dans le salon, Jane et Natasha, et de retrouver la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Pendant le chemin qui le menait à celle-ci il examina plus précisément le cadeau de Darcy. Si l'ours était naturellement bleu il était évident que les yeux avaient été recousus avec soin. Serrant machinalement le nounours contre son torse il pénétra dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit après s'être débarrassé de la totalité de ses vêtements et posé ses cadeaux sur une chaise, à l'exception de ce petit ours étrange qui le fixait toujours de ce regard perçant. Il finit par fermer les yeux et laisser le sommeil l'emporter, rêvant à cette soirée magnifique qu'il venait de passer.

Ce fut une sensation de poids sur ses reins qui le réveilla et il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, alerte. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il tomba sur le visage radieux de Darcy, à califourchon sur ses hanches nues.

« Salut la belle au bois dormant » Fit-elle en posant ses mains sur le torse frais du Dieu.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris la référence mais je me doute que ce n'est pas très flatteur » répondit ce dernier en jugeant d'un œil appréciateur sa tenue qui se constituait d'un seul tee-shirt et d'une culotte en dentelle noire.

Elle lui offrit un rictus moqueur.

« Je n'oserais offenser un Dieu » murmura-t-elle en se penchant, posant doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Loki.

Il ferma les yeux à ce contact doux et si agréable, laissant ses mains voyager sur les cuisses qui se situaient de part et d'autre de ses hanches, caressant la peau albâtre et si douce sous ses doigts fins.

« Joyeux premier Noel Loki » souffla Darcy en rompant le baiser, plongeant ses yeux azur dans ceux de son amant.

Malgré la pénombre dans la pièce les lumières de la ville permettaient aux deux protagonistes de se voir et d'observer leurs mouvements. A cet instant même, le regard de la jeune femme était chargé d'un amour sans bornes.

« Joyeux Noel amour » répondit-il en contractant ses abdos pour pouvoir se redresser et lui voler un nouveau baiser.

S'il était très discret entouré de mondes ce n'était pas le cas en privé et ses gestes d'attention étaient nombreux envers Darcy. Depuis son premier retour sur Terre un an et demi après les évènements de New York et donc depuis leur rencontre officielle il avait tout de suite remarqué cette jeune femme piquante et pleine de vie qui semblait être l'assistante de Jane Foster. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quand avait réellement commencé leur relation mais voilà trois ans qu'ils se fréquentaient aussi régulièrement que possible. Loki abandonnait parfois son royaume aux mains de son conseiller pendant une nuit pour venir retrouver sa belle, et parfois Heimdall permettait à celle-ci de le retrouver sur Asgard pendant quelques temps. Tout cela dans la discrétion la plus complète auprès de leurs amis.

Pourtant les changements du Dieu venaient en partie de cette relation qui l'avait apaisé sur bien des fronts. Jamais il n'avait cru tomber amoureux d'une personne comme elle, encore moins venant de Midgard et pourtant le fait était là et il ne pouvait s'en défaire. A son plus grand bonheur.

« Tu as aimé ton cadeau ? » Demanda soudain Darcy, soucieuse.

Elle avait pris un risque en offrant ainsi cet ours à Loki, lui dévoilant qu'elle connaissait ses réelles origines. Pourtant c'était une façon muette pour elle de lui avouer qu'elle les acceptaient et que rien ne changeait pour elle.

« Il m'a intrigué… Comment as-tu su ? »

« J'ai harcelé Thor… »

Loki haussa un sourcil.

« Ah oui ? »

« Ne lui en veut pas… »

Pour toute réponse il sourit, remontant ses mains pour les passer sous son tee-shirt et caresser la peau de son ventre qui était chaude sous ses doigts.

« Je m'en fiche de ce que tu es, Loki » avoua Darcy en penchant la tête, laissant un gémissement lui échapper tant les arabesques qu'il dessinait sur sa peau étaient agréables.

« Es-tu sûre ? » Demanda-t-il prudemment, se redressant pour lui faire face.

Leurs torses étaient collés et leurs respirations se croisaient, leurs yeux se fixaient.

« Je suis un monstre » avoua-t-il sans ciller. « Je pourrais te tuer, tout de suite. »

« C'est ce que tu as dit la première fois que je suis entrée dans ta chambre quand tu es venu à la tour Stark le premier jour. Pourtant je suis toujours là. En un peu moins vêtue… »

Il retint un sourire. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller aux mots doux et étreintes, il voulait qu'elle sache réellement à qui elle avait affaire.

« Darcy je ne plaisante pas. Je fais partie d'une race de monstres. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Il y a des monstres que là où tu veux en voir Loki. Tu n'es pas un monstre à mes yeux. »

« Tu es si fragile » soupira-t-il en posant sa tête dans son cou, fuyant son regard et la laissant glisser ses doigts contre sa nuque.

« Je garde mon taser sous mon oreiller si ça peut te rassurer » souffla-t-elle à son oreille, le faisant rire.

Il y eut un petit silence où seul le bruit de leurs respirations troublait la quiétude totale de la pièce.

« Me montreras-tu un jour ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Ta vraie forme ? »

« Probablement jamais. »

« C'est Noel ! »

« D'autant plus. C'est un jour saint pour vous Midgardiens, je ne tiens pas à le gâcher. »

« Loki… »

« Chut amour » murmura-t-il en se redressant pour poser un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. « Ne pose pas tant de questions. »

Elle hocha docilement la tête, mais il voyait dans son regard qu'elle était contrariée et que fatalement, le sujet reviendrait sur le tapis. C'était ce qu'il aimait chez elle : cet affront constant qu'elle pouvait avoir même envers lui. Sa joie de vivre avait dès le premier jour contrasté avec la tristesse et la solitude qu'il ressentait et c'est pourquoi ils s'étaient si bien entendus.

« Tu crois qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose ? » Fit Darcy soudainement.

Il ne retint pas son rire franc, posant un baiser sur sa tempe.

« N'ais-je pas dit quelque chose à propos des questions ? »

« Celle-là était nécessaire » se défendit-elle en haussant les épaules, fermant les yeux au contact froid qu'était son compagnon. A présent elle savait pourquoi il avait la peau continuellement froide.

Toujours aussi amusé, il répondit néanmoins.

« Vous les humains avez la capacité de ne pas voir ce qui saute aux yeux. Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne savent rien, du moins pour l'instant. »

Elle hocha la tête doucement, ses mains passant sur les épaules de Loki pour les redessiner avant de descendre sur son torse. Il se laissa faire avec un soupir de contentement sans quitter son beau visage des yeux, admirant les expressions et mimiques qu'elle faisait en le caressant.

« Loki ? »

« Hum ? »

Elle se laissa tomber sur le côté, l'entraînant avec elle pour qu'il s'installe au-dessus de son corps, calé entre ses jambes. Elle pouvait sentir l'effet qu'elle lui faisait contre son sous-vêtement et c'est avec un regard noir de désir qu'elle lui demanda d'une voix rauque.

« Tu ne m'as pas offert de cadeau de Noel… »

« Je sais, j'en suis désolé. Je te promets que je me rattraperais »

Elle le coupa, posant une main sur sa bouche.

« Je sais ce que tu peux faire pour te rattraper. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Ah oui ? »

Avec un sourire mutin, Darcy approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son amant.

« Monsieur le roi d'Asgard… que diriez-vous d'offrir un orgasme à votre chère et tendre pour Noel ? » murmura-t-elle sensuellement.

* * *

_Heum.. oui, tout est normal chez moi et mes rêves bizarres... xD !_

_J'espère que cela vous a tout de même plu, parfois j'ai des envies comme celles-là d'écrire quelque chose de totalement décalé et léger. Ce devait être l'esprit de Noel qui m'a soufflé cet écrit ! _

_Pour ce qui est du couple Loki/Darcy je les shippe à mort depuis quelques temps et j'ai en préparation (dans mon esprit seulement pour le moment ^^) une fiction les concernant... _

_Un gros bisous à tous et un joyeux Noel encore une fois. _  
_XOXO_


End file.
